


Is this what being vulnerable feels like

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Obi-Wan & Plo are good friends, Plo Koon is a good bro (dad), Plo is basically Ahsoka's dad i dont make the rules, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rex has a minor role and it's to tease anakin, Slave Trade, Slavery, Triggers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Zygerria, aftermath of Zygerria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: In the aftermath of Zygerria, Plo Koon deals with three traumatized Jedi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	Is this what being vulnerable feels like

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "Son" by Sleeping at Last
> 
> Please read the tags & if any if it is a trigger please don't read this! Your safety is more important ;)

Plo Koon knew something wasn't normal from the moment they returned from Zygerria. At first he brushed it off. It was most likely radiating off the Togrutas. Although many of them were saved there were still lives lost and the people were grieving.

But after the Togrutas were safely home and the Jedi were leaving he still sensed the distress. Which wasn't normal at all, the only people on the ship were clones and the three other Jedi. 

The three other Jedi that had probably just seen some traumatizing events.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and followed the largest source of grief or fear or whatever mix of feelings this was to Ahsoka's chambers. He knocked and when a weak "come in" sounded, he opened the door. Ahsoka sat up, probably realizing he wasn't her master. 

"Oh, hi Master Plo. Is something wrong." She was tense and had tear tracks down her cheeks. She wiped them away before she thought he noticed. 

"Yes." He said, she scrambled to get up. "But it's not out there." He assured her. 

"What?" She furrowed her brow. 

"Something is bothering you, little 'Soka." He said, sitting across from her. She frowned and shook her head. 

"Nothing's bothering me, I mean aside from the usual tired after a mission." She said, he almost believed her but he inspected her for injuries and saw the finger-like bruises that littered her arms.

He cleared his throat, there no need to jump to unnecessary conclusions. "Did they hurt you?" 

Ahsoka covered her arms. "No more than the usual." She said quickly, too quickly.

"You're hiding something." He said calmly. She slowly got up and slowly creeped to the door. 

"Why didn't you tell your master if you were injured?" He said, she sighed loudly. 

"Anakin has enough problems without me whining about... Anything." 

"Anything? Ahsoka, your master won't be bothered if you have an issue or injury. He wants to see you succeed." He told her calmly. Suddenly her defenses fell and she would have fallen to her knees if she hadn't caught herself on the wall. 

"They touched me, they did such terrible things to me and the other slaves. They- They forced me to..." She trailed off with a sob, she covered her mouth with a shaky hand to smother the sobs. Suddenly the bruises made more sense and it made him angry. 

"Oh, Ahsoka..." He said gently, before slowly standing up. "May I hug you?" 

"No, please don't." She begged. His heart clenched painfully, she was really only a child, how could people be so evil. 

"Alright, I won't. Have you seen a healer?" He asked seriously, he backed away and sat down a bit away from her. 

"N-no... I haven't told anyone but you." She choked out. More tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't know why she told him, maybe it was his gentle disposition or the fact she was already on the edge of telling someone when he came in. Either way, now he knew and he wanted her to tell someone else.

"You need to. Just in case." She was old enough to know what he meant.

"Can it be when we get back? I'll tell Padmé, she'll know what to do, I think. What if they don't believe me?"

"They will, you wouldn't joke about a serious topic like this." She was a good kid, he knew this.

"Promise." She said, she felt like her was five years old and had heard a scary noise, he gave her a half smile.

"I promise." 

"Thank you." She whispered. He got up, sensing she needed time to calm herself down.

"You're welcome, Little 'Soka. I'm sorry this happened to you." He walked away leaving her to sort through her thoughts. 

\--

He accidently ran into Anakin and Rex about an hour later. The young Jedi had a faraway look in his eyes, like he wasn't quite there, Rex looked tired but not bad compared to his Jedi companion. Plo remembered Anakin had once been a slave and seeing slavers and slaves had potentially triggered some memories of his past.

"How are you two doing?" Plo asked, Anakin gave him a half-smile. 

"Great, like always. Those scum can't hurt me." He smirked. Plo noted that they faraway look never completely left. 

"I'm fine, sir. A couple of bruises but nothing to be concerned about." Rex answered dutifully.

"Emotionally how are you doing?" He questioned, more to Anakin than to Rex. Anakin faltered slightly. 

"I'm guessing you won't believe me if I said I'm great." He crossed his arms. 

"Not if it's a lie." Plo chuckled slightly.  
"I've been better. But I'm not doing awful right now." Anakin shrugged. 

"That's good." Plo noted. Anakin nodded. 

"I'm just so angry at all the Zygerrians. They're going to try to sell more slaves, we were just a minor complication."

"And we will continue to be until they give up." 

Anakin huffed. "Good luck with that. The one thing Zygerrians are good at is being stubborn." 

"So you have more in common than you think." Plo deadpanned.

Anakin rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small grin that crossed his face. Rex laughed and elbowed Anakin. 

"He got you there, sir." Rex grinned. "Good one, General Koon."

"You've spent too much time with Obi-Wan." Anakin complained, the older Jedi laughed.

"It's not a bad thing. Obi-Wan is a great man."

\--

Obi-Wan wasn't hard to find at all. The Jedi was meditating alone. Plo made enough noise to aware the Jedi of his presence. Plo watched him, looking over his injuries. He was the worst when it came to injuries, his eye was half-swollen shut and small and medium cuts covered his face and neck. Plo saw him limping earlier, from the whispers he had overheard the Jedi had been whipped.

"Hello, Plo." Obi-Wan opened his eyes. 

"How are you doing?" Plo asked. 

"I don't meditate for fun." Obi-Wan retorted, beginning to close his eyes again. Plo shrugged. 

"I wouldn't put it past you." He joked, a small smile tugged at Obi-Wan's mouth. "But seriously, how are you?" 

"Physically, everything hurts. Emotionally... everything still hurts. It was awful." 

Plo was silent, knowing unlike Anakin or Ahsoka, Obi-Wan would tell all he needed without much prompting. 

"I've never felt so helpless. Watching people be murdered or whipped because of something I did. It was so awful." 

"They intended to break your caring spirit. They wanted to make you like a droid, devoid of all feelings." Plo mused. Obi-Wan nodded. 

"Indeed, they had a very effective system. There were times I considered using the Force to... I didn't though." Obi-Wan shuddered. 

"You did well, Obi-Wan. Your master would be proud to see the man you've become and how you control yourself."

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile at the mention of his old master. "Thank you for listening, old friend." 

"You're calling me old now?" Plo teased as he got up to make sure their flight was going smoothly.

"Of course not. I am going to meditate a bit more before we land." Obi-Wan slowly closed his eyes again. Plo nodded. And left to leave his friend in peace. 

\--

When he walked by the three of them a few days later, he noticed that they looked better than they had previously. Ahsoka still had bruises and was carefully watching her surroundings, Obi-Wan still had a slight limp, and Anakin had a tired look on his face. But Plo knew that with time and with each other's help they would slowly heal, both emotionally and physically.


End file.
